


Learning on the Job

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crushes, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hotels, Mutual Pining, Shyness, Side Story, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: Chaeyoung was prepared to start her training for the receptionist job at Jeongyeon's hotel.She *was*...until she found out her crush was her trainer.ora side story drabble to room 107 about chaeyoung's first day being trained by her crush dahyun





	Learning on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter takes place on the saturday mentioned in chapter 12 of room 107 :)

**[11:56]**

"Jeong! I can't do this! Do you know how _badly _I have a crush on Dahyun?"

Jeongyeon couldn't help but laugh as the two of them approached the hotel. The blonde nudged her as Chaeyoung stared up at her, her eyebrows furrowed in nervousness.

"I won't lie, when Seungyeon told me that Dahyun was gonna be your trainer, I _did _think that you were going to implode at the news."

"Well...you're right!" Chaeyoung agreed, nodding vigorously, anxiously twiddling her thumbs. They arrived at the bottom of the steps and the younger girl stopped dead, Jeongyeon walking a few steps ahead before turning around. She saw Chaeyoung stood there, feet glued to the ground, staring at the entrance to the hotel. Her gaze softened as she tilted her head to the side.

"Come on, Chae. Seungyeon's waiting." Chaeyoung looked at her and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. Jeongyeon raised her eyebrows. "Come _on, _Chae." The younger girl didn't budge, leaving the older woman no choice but to step forward and pull her along by the hand.

"Jeong! Jeong!" Chaeyoung whisper-shouted.

The blonde pulled her up the stairs, and as they walked into the hotel, Chaeyoung pushed her away slightly and brushed herself down.

At that point, Seungyeon stepped out of the office and smiled upon seeing Chaeyoung, who returned the same smile, while also keeping her "disdain" for Jeongyeon present in her eyes as she looked at the blonde briefly.

"Chaeyoung! Hi, how are you?"

"Hey, Seungyeon! I'm fine...!"

_'I want to self-destruct.'_

Her cheeks immediately went red when Dahyun left the office and came to stand beside Seungyeon.

The two of them knew each other, and often passed one another in the corridor in university since their lectures were often held nearby. Dahyun also lived in the dorm room down the hallway from Chaeyoung, so they sometimes saw each other there too.

Chaeyoung had come to develop the _biggest _crush on the older girl; she was smart, funny, extremely talented at playing piano, and was so beautiful.

What the younger girl didn't know, was that Dahyun had a little crush on Chaeyoung too.

They stood looking at each other for a few seconds, trying to convey a message to one another of how much they liked the other person, but were interrupted by Seungyeon's voice saying, "Shall we get started?"

By the time Chaeyoung had snapped out of her trance, Jeongyeon was waving goodbye and leaving the hotel. It was just her now.

She turned back round to face Dahyun and Seungyeon, both of them wearing a smile on their faces. "Let's go fill in some paperwork, then we can start training."

\--

For the first hour, things were okay. Because Seungyeon was also there.

But after an hour, Seungyeon decided that she could leave Dahyun with Chaeyoung to train her by herself.

So now, the two of them were both stood beside each other, their hands so close to touching, Dahyun looking at something on the computer, Chaeyoung looking through the logbook.

The first hour was spent learning how to fill in the logbook, navigate and enter in details on the computer, and what a receptionist would typically say upon answering the phone.

Dahyun had only been there a few months, but had quickly picked up how to do the job and how to do it well. Chaeyoung was learning and adapting, but she couldn't ignore how quick her heartbeat was as she stood beside Dahyun.

Dahyun also felt a pink reach her cheeks as her eyes glanced over to the left to see the younger girl flicking through the book, her tongue between her lips in thought.

There was a few seconds of silence before Chaeyoung asked, "Could you run me through the order of dealing with a customer who's already booked a place again?"

Dahyun stood up straight and turned to the younger girl, who had since stopped looking through the logbook and was now facing her. The older girl suddenly felt very timid.

"Um, y-yes, sure..." She shuffled some papers around unnecessarily to keep her mind distracted for a few seconds before straightening her back again. "Right, what you do is..." Her mind went blank as she noticed Chaeyoung looking at her through her lashes. "What you do, is..." It came back to her all of a sudden. "Ah, yes! Right! They walk in, they may say, 'oh I've booked a room for tonight or the weekend', if not just give them a little prompt and say, 'hello, have you booked a room with us?', something like that, and then..."

At that moment, someone walked in.

The two girls stood completely still and stared as a man with a holdall entered the hotel.

"Hi! I've booked a room for this evening in the name of Mr Akimoto?"

Chaeyoung coughed and decided that despite forgetting the process, she was going to try anyway.

"Ah, yes!" She leaned over in front of Dahyun and searched his name on the computer. The older girl stood back and gave Chaeyoung more room; she watched in awe as the younger girl confidently took control of the situation.

Once the money was paid, the key was given and the guest had disappeared up the stairs, Chaeyoung let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Phew, can't believe I just did that!" She turned to a proud Dahyun as she stepped forward with a smile.

"Well, believe it. Because I think you're gonna be awesome at this job."

They shared a final smile, and standing behind the office door was an equally as proud Seungyeon, who watched as the two girls grinned at one another.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @changingshadows


End file.
